


Куратор

by Gavrik, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: Броку назначили нового подопечного
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 134





	Куратор

Брок не пробыл дома и пары часов, как его вызвали на базу. На личную аудиенцию к Пирсу, на подземный уровень в его второй кабинет. Ниже были лаборатории, куда имели доступ только избранные. Лаборатории и черт знает, что еще. Байки в Гидре ходили всякие, от хранения инопланетного оружия до выращивания мутантов. Все варианты могли быть правдой.

До звонка Брок успел принять душ, закинуть грязное белье в машинку и завалиться спать. Пять дней в Южной Америке, и они с парнями с трудом смогли вернуться без потерь.

Быстро умывшись ледяной водой, Брок натянул второй комплект формы, всегда хранившийся дома, схватил с крючка ключи от машины и спешно направился на базу. Пирс ждать не любил, и не имело значения, что у Брока сейчас официальные выходные после тяжелой миссии. Задание они почти провалили, за десять лет в Гидре это был уже третий проеб, и не исключено, что Брок сейчас едет за своим последним шансом. Так что надо собраться, вытряхнуть из головы усталость, недельный недосып и быть готовым ко всему.

Тяжелые ворота раскрылись после предъявления документов и сканирования сетчатки глаз, лифт послушно поехал на минус второй этаж, хотя раньше, если бы Броку пришло в голову нажать на эту кнопку, лифт бы заблокировало, а ласковый женский голос из динамика спросил бы, не охуел ли Брок часом.

Длинноногая секретарша (одна из Черных Вдов последнего выпуска, Брок знал точно) ждала его у лифта и поманила пальчиком, конвоируя перед собой до кабинета Пирса. Брок не стал вглядываться в ответвления коридоров.

Пирс встретил его дружелюбной улыбкой, привычно пробравшей мерзостным ощущением до самых костей. Приглашающим жестом указал на кресло. Достал серебристую флешку и положил на стол. Брок поневоле уставился на нее, стараясь не думать, насколько большие неприятности она ему принесет.

– Ты знаешь, кто такой Зимний Солдат? – спросил Пирс.

Да, так и есть, неприятности будут большими. Возможно, эпичными. Брок быстро собрал в голове все отрывочные сведения.

– По слухам, это киллер высочайшего класса, с огромным набором навыков, – осторожно сказал он. – Зимнему Солдату приписывают около пятидесяти политических убийств за последние полвека, включая убийство Кеннеди.

– Верно, – кивнул Пирс, поглаживая кончиками пальцев столешницу из лакированного красного дерева. – А ты как думаешь, кто такой Зимний Солдат?

– Я считаю – это группа профессионалов с разными специальностями, прикрывающаяся одним именем и пустившая слух, будто это один человек со сверхспособностями. Что невозможно, потому что одиночка все равно засветился бы за эти годы, не считая того, что один человек физически не способен на все, что сделал за это время Зимний Солдат.

– Очень хорошая теория, – с довольной улыбкой отозвался Пирс. – Возьми-ка флешку.

Брок взял.

– Но ты не прав, – покачал головой Пирс. – Зимний Солдат – один человек, даже сверхчеловек, как ты сказал. Идеальный механизм. Вернее, почти идеальный, – тут Пирс погрустнел, и Броку стало страшно. Когда Пирс расстраивался, виновные не доживали и до вечера. – Солдат принадлежит Гидре, это наше лучшее оружие, наша гордость… – Пирс вздохнул. У Брока волосы на загривке вставали дыбом от каждого его слова. – Оружие сложное, с частыми сбоями, его тяжело настраивать, тяжело управлять им. Последний инцидент произошел шесть дней назад, и Солдат до сих пор не в форме. Мы потеряли пятнадцать техников и группу Мастерса.

Вот же блядь. Как? Эта группа была лучшей, почти недостижимый идеал... В горле пересохло. С чего Пирс решил, будто Брок справится с этим, мать его, Зимним Солдатом. Что это вообще такое?

– Я советовался… – с кем сам Пирс мог советоваться? Он выше всех в американской Гидре. – И главы европейских филиалов пришли к соглашению... – Пирс снова напоказ вздохнул. – У нас больше нет ресурсов для содержания Солдата.

Это значило, что обслуживать Солдата больше не выгодно. А ресурсов у Гидры хоть жопой ешь.

– Солдат исчерпал свою полезность, – подтвердил Пирс мысли Брока. – Несмотря на его невероятную продуктивность.

– Что требуется от меня?

– От вас… – Пирс помедлил, а потом доверительно наклонился к Броку. Тот чудовищным усилием воли заставил себя остаться на месте, а не отшатнуться. – Вам, Брок, как и Солдату, я даю последний шанс. Вы крупно подвели Гидру на миссии в Ла-Пасе... – Брок похолодел. – Еще немного, и наша организация оказалась бы засвечена перед Щитом. К Солдату же я питаю ностальгические чувства…

Так у Пирса все-таки есть чувства? Не только желание подмять под свои красные щупальца весь мир?

– …Он очень помог делу Гидры, и особенно много полезного совершил за те пятнадцать лет, которые находился под моей опекой. – Пирс откинулся на спинку массивного роскошного кресла, качнулся пару раз и деловито продолжил: – Солдат сейчас в блоке С, седьмые сутки заперт, сам он вырваться не может. У вас четыре часа на изучение информации. Сможете вернуть его в строй, я буду очень благодарен. Не удастся… – Пирс холодно глянул на него. – Тогда попрощаемся сейчас.

Брок сжал в кулаке флешку, встал.

– Разрешите исполнять?

– Ваш кабинет под номером пять. Располагайтесь. Наверх возвращаться не нужно, – предупреждающе добавил Пирс.

* * *

Кабинет принадлежал Мастерсу. На столе все еще стояли фото с его женой и детьми, на коротком диванчике валялась скомканная цивильная одежда. Вряд ли тут забыли прибраться. Очередной намек от Пирса.

Брок подключил флешку к компьютеру и углубился в данные, идя от папки к папке по порядку, проставленному в годах. Начиная с сорок пятого, заканчивая (Брок пролистал длинный список) две тысячи восьмым, то есть до настоящего момента.

Ему предстояло понять, как приручить неуправляемое, слетевшее с катушек существо и спасти их обоих. Брок не обольщался словами Пирса насчет «идеального механизма». У любого механизма есть кнопка выключения и перезагрузки. Если у Солдата ее нет, то он не робот. Первые же строки печатных букв в отсканированном бумажном листе, пожелтевшем от времени, подтверждали это.

_Проект Зимний Солдат создан на основе человеческой особи…_

Это человек.

Брок углубился в файлы, отодвинув эмоции на задний план.

* * *

Электрошоковая терапия, болевые методы воздействия, сенсорная депривация, ломка личности. Изобретение машины для обнуления…

Пятьдесят три зафиксированные попытки самоубийства, тридцать две удачные, с последующей реанимацией.

Четырнадцать зафиксированных попыток побега. Вплоть до начала семидесятых.

И, вишенкой на торте: на последнем отчете трехдневной давности – резолюция шести глав Гидры – продолжать работу с проектом нецелесообразно, больше нет преимущественной пользы.

Уничтожить.

Красными буквами поперек листа.

* * *

Все, что прочел Брок о попытках сохранять Солдата в подчинении, укладывалось в один-единственный метод – держать в страхе и повышать силу болевого воздействия, когда предыдущий уровень переставал помогать.

У Солдата был невероятный запас прочности, но, похоже, и он достиг своего предела.

Это все не работало в долгосрочной перспективе.

Брок вскипятил чайник, налил третью по счету кружку кофе, помассировал уставшие глаза. Закинул в рот две таблетки обезболивающего. Первая, выпитая час назад, так и не подействовала.

Он сел в кресло, покрутился, отстраненно подумал, что у него осталось полчаса, а потом надо идти в сраный блок С.

Что делать?

Тетка Джина, всю жизнь занимавшаяся с трудными подростками в своем приюте, говорила: **«** Ты можешь заставить их себя бояться, ты сильнее, они будут слушаться. Но в этом случае ты просто растишь преступников. Избавляешь себя от проблем в настоящем, зная, что будущие огромные проблемы будет разгребать другой человек **»**.

Все ее выпускники смогли устроиться в жизни и больше не преступали закон.

* * *

Солдат седьмые сутки находился в изолированном блоке с бункерными стенами, без еды и питья. Его пробовали вырубить, перекрыв подачу воздуха, однако запас баллонов с кислородом в одном из металлических ящиков свел эту прекрасную идею на нет.

Блок, в котором был заперт Солдат, представлял собой огромный зал с высокими – минимум полтора этажа – потолками, предназначенный для его хранения и обслуживания. Там же стояли криокамера, кресло для обнуления, и был отгорожен целый отсек с медоборудованием. В зал вела металлическая дверь, прочная и утяжеленная. Электронный замок ровно горел красным. Брок ввел код и потянул на себя массивную створку. Повеяло холодом.

Солдата, конечно, внутри удерживала не закрытая дверь.

Сквозь прозрачный мерцающий купол диаметром в несколько десятков метров было хорошо видно помещение. Пятна крови и других жидкостей не мешали разглядеть картину целиком.

Тела техников и бойцов украшали пол. Мебель и оборудование разворочены и разбиты, все засыпано осколками стекла, обрывками ткани и частями тел и, словно пудрой, покрыто изморозью. Густой пар, вырывающийся изо рта, однозначно демонстрировал уровень холода, не дающий телам разлагаться. Солдат стоял в центре на одном колене, выставив вперед второе и уперевшись кулаками в пол. Так он сможет прийти в движение за доли секунды. А еще через секунду ты будешь мертв. Брок уже видел это на записях.

Левая рука тускло блестела. Ввалившиеся серые щеки, глаза в полопавшихся капиллярах, потрескавшиеся губы – даже суперорганизм начал сдавать за неделю без воды.

Солдат следил за Броком сквозь спутанные темные патлы. На купол не бросался, уже хорошо. Знает, что его шарахнет током достаточной силы, чтобы оставить ожоги, а левую руку и вовсе заклинит.

Брок поставил на чудом уцелевший небольшой столик две бутылки: одна с водой, вторая с густой протеиновой смесью. Проверил динамики – его должно быть хорошо слышно на той стороне. Придвинул стул к куполу, развернул спинкой вперед и оседлал, сложив на ней руки.

Солдат едва уловимо подался вперед, сместив центр тяжести.

– Здравствуй, Зимний. Меня зовут Брок.

Солдат молниеносно пришел в движение, схватил с пола покореженный металлический стол и швырнул его в Брока. Купол среагировал, рассыпав искры и оставив черные отметины на поверхности ножек.

– Мы теперь напарники, – невозмутимо продолжил Брок, проигнорировав попытку убить себя столом. – Будем работать вместе. Я рад.

Солдат выпрямился и медленно подошел к границе, пристально глядя на Брока. Широкоплечий, скорее худой, чем стройный, с голым торсом и в замызганных черных штанах-карго. Он презрительно скривил губы, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что добиться от него подчинения Броку не удастся.

– Я предлагаю такой план: сейчас ты выпьешь воды, чтобы немного восстановиться, и расскажешь мне, что тут произошло и почему тебя не выпускают отсюда. Договорились?

Бутылка со специальным защитным напылением проскользнула сквозь купол и упала на пол, покатившись в сторону Солдата. Тот постоял немного, потом развязной походкой обошел ее вокруг, схватил, открутил крышку и принюхался. Обоняние у него тоже было модифицированным, и по запаху Солдат мог распознать почти все существующие яды и добавки.

Он выхлебал литровую бутылку почти залпом, не уронив ни капельки.

– Так что, Зимний? – спросил Брок. – Что они сделали?

Солдат встряхнул бутылку, убеждаясь, что воды не осталось, потом отбросил ее и засунул руки в карманы, мрачно глядя на него. Брок серьезно посмотрел в ответ.

– Они... – скрипучим голосом начал Солдат и поперхнулся. Шесть дней молчания плохо сказались на голосовых связках. Он откашлялся и продолжил: – Они хотели отнять воспоминание. А оно было мое! – вдруг с яростью рявкнул Солдат. – Никто не трогает мое!

– Я понял, – ответил Брок.

Он видел запись шестидневной давности, на которой очередная рутинная процедура обнуления обернулась бойней. Солдат послушно сел в кресло, но после первого удара током умудрился выломать крепления, вскочил и пронесся сквозь техников и пятерых бойцов, как нож сквозь масло. Подкрепление во главе с Мастерсом закончило также, продержавшись против Солдата рекордных полчаса. Они успели активировать купол, заблокировав Солдата внутри, но на этом их достижения исчерпывались.

– Я понял, – повторил Брок. – Они ошиблись. Это бывает. Все иногда ошибаются. Но нам надо работать, а ты не в форме. Я без тебя не смогу выполнить задание, а это миссия для двоих. И нужно убрать здесь, такой беспорядок, посмотри. Ненавижу бардак.

Солдат хмуро окинул взглядом тела, снова уставился на Брока, стиснув челюсти.

– У меня с собой белковая смесь для тебя. Давай ты подкрепишься, а потом дадим персоналу прибрать здесь. Они успеют, как раз пока ты сам приведешь себя в порядок. Через два дня у нас с тобой миссия, вполне хватит восстановить силы и продумать план. Ты согласен?

Брок ставил на то знание, которое красной нитью проходило через все просмотренные документы – Солдат любил работать, он был в этом лучшим, справлялся с любой миссией, гордился собой.

– Там очень интересная и сложная задача, даже не уверен, что ты справишься…

– Я справлюсь, – мгновенно отозвался Солдат, который внимательно слушал его слова. – Давай сюда смесь.

Первый шаг сделан.

* * *

Через месяц Брок получил высший доступ ко всем этапам подготовки Солдата и мог наложить вето на все что угодно в любой момент, не объясняя причин. Пока Солдат работал и слушался, Пирса не интересовало, как именно Брок этого добивался.

– Еще десять кругов… Отлично. Теперь на полосу препятствий, сделать тебе полегче?..

– Я справлюсь! – уязвленный рык в ответ.

– Хорошо, вперед!

Взмыленный Солдат прибегал через час, преодолев в общей сложности пятьдесят миль пересеченной местности, попутно отыскав и обезвредив скрытые мины-ловушки.

– Неплохо, Зимний, – говорил Брок. – Дай пять. Мы их размажем завтра, вот увидишь.

Солдат улыбался, хлопал раскрытой ладонью по ладони Брока и уходил на второй круг.

* * *

Единственный вариант, при котором Солдат будет работать без сбоев – условная свобода.

Брок его командир, но они напарники.

Брок главный, но Солдат имеет право голоса. На миссиях решения принимает всегда Солдат.

Брок дает задачу – Солдат выполняет. Выполняет, потому что хочет этого, потому что он живет только этими часами на миссиях и тренировках.

И наказание здесь может быть только одно – лишение работы.

Солдат другой жизни не знает, для него Гидра – весь мир. Он играет по правилам, установленным Гидрой и кураторами.

На самом деле это очень легко. Брок лишь дает Солдату то, чего тот хочет.

А Солдат хочет быть лучшим. Незаменимым. Уникальным.

* * *

Обнуления Брок запретил на два месяца. За этот срок он планировал добиться полного доверия Солдата. Совсем без обнулений было нельзя, Брок тщательно изучил все документы и очень результативно побеседовал с главным специалистом по биологии Солдата.

Без обнулений примерно через три месяца воспоминания начинали восстанавливаться с огромной скоростью, приводя его в полный раздрай. Ни о какой работе в таком состоянии и речи не шло, как бы Брок ни хотел обойтись без этой пытки электричеством.

* * *

Воспоминания неумолимо возникали, но пока не мешали работе, только иногда Солдат застывал в растерянности на пару секунд, таращась вперед расфокусированным взглядом. Миссий не планировалось, и они с Солдатом сосредоточились на учебе и тренировках.

Брок завел небольшой блокнот с ручкой, засунутой в переплет, и каждый раз, стоило Солдату зависнуть, доставал его и велел записывать все, что тот вспомнил.

Блокнот быстро пополнялся обрывочными, почти бессмысленными словами.

_поезд… новое платье… мусорные баки… мелкий… летающие машины… три два… два…_

– Ты же обещал без обнулений?! – Солдат опасно наклонил голову, сжав кулаки. Но не нападал. Верил Броку.

– Я обещал, что твои воспоминания сохранятся, – спокойно поправил Брок.

Техники и бойцы поддержки отшатнулись, стоило Солдату вскочить с кресла и крутануть левой рукой, угрожающе рекалибруя пластины. Брок обернулся и сделал знак выйти. Через десять секунд они с Солдатом остались вдвоем. Брок подступил ближе к нему и похлопал по карману с блокнотом.

– Все здесь, Зимний, я их сохраню. Ты без обнулений начинаешь сбоить, плохо и неточно работать. Это недопустимо. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас списали?

Солдат угрюмо смотрел в пол, присев на краешек кресла.

– Не хочу, – буркнул он и добавил, обиженно глянув из-за растрепавшихся волос: – Спишут только меня, а ты останешься, ты же командир, найдешь нового…

– Нет, Зимний, – твердо сказал Брок, перебив его. Положил ладонь на плечо. – Ты помнишь, что я говорил? Мы напарники, работаем вместе – и вместе будем до конца.

Солдат вздрогнул, приоткрыв рот, на мгновение показавшись вдруг пронзительно юным и невинным. Брок моргнул, и наваждение прошло. Он махнул технику, который следил за ними через стекло, показав, что можно продолжать. Солдат без понуканий сел в кресло и дал себя пристегнуть.

Его крик потом еще долго отдавался в ушах.

* * *

Курс обучения и тренировок закончился, и Солдата отправили в крио. Блокнот Брока успел пополниться еще несколькими листами бессвязных предложений.

Можно было наконец выдохнуть и расслабиться. Впервые за четыре месяца интенсивных нагрузок. Теперь можно было просто работать, как раньше, командиром одной из ударных групп. Просто миссии, просто тренировки. Настоящий отпуск.

– Я доволен вами, Рамлоу, – с того дня Пирс больше не обращался к нему по имени. – У Солдата отличные показатели. Лучшие за все годы.

– Спасибо, сэр! – отчеканил Брок.

– Уверен, вы станете прекрасным куратором. Гидре нужны такие люди.

– Так точно, сэр.

– Хайль Гидра.

– Хайль Гидра.

* * *

Нахуй Гидру. Нахуй Пирса. Брок впервые за эти месяцы вернулся на ночь в свою квартиру. Пока Солдат не в крио, Брок был обязан оставаться при нем, то есть фактически жить на работе. И плевать, что небольшая съемная квартира-студия уступает по удобствам в сравнении с его жильем на базе. Она ему нравилась такая, какая есть.

Блокнот, которым Солдат дорожил больше своей левой руки, отправился с глаз долой, в комод, в ящик с рубашками. Брок их все равно не носит, и выкинуть тоже жалко. Пусть лежит там, ждет своего хозяина. В следующий раз Солдата разморозят через полгода, если не возникнет срочная надобность в суперснайпере.

А сегодня можно было напиться и ни о чем не думать. Завтра выходной, из графика на вызовы Брок попросил его вычеркнуть. Так что пора расслабиться.

– Джек, привет, старина. Да, у меня окно наконец. Ок, через час в «Бантере». До встречи.

* * *

Они с Джеком вместе прошли учебку, потом служили в одном отряде. В двадцать два Брок принял предложение (он тогда думал – очень удачное) перейти в Гидру. А Джек ушел на гражданку. Последние пять лет тренировал школьную футбольную команду. Про службу Брока он, конечно, ничего не знал, только общие сведения.

– Выглядишь заебанным, и не в хорошем смысле, – заметил Джек после первой пинты пива и обмена стандартными «как-жизнь-ничего-у Мэг новая работа-а дочки увлеклись балетом».

– Так и есть, – устало ответил Брок, откинувшись на спинку диванчика.

В баре играла негромкая музыка, народу пока было мало. Их любимый столик в углу давал достаточно уединения.

– На службе проблемы? Брок, если могу помочь…

Брок махнул рукой, отпил из бокала.

– Да не… Все путем, так-то. Без проблем, – он почесал подбородок, уколов пальцы о щетину. – У меня… воспитанник, – Брок очень тщательно подбирал слова. – С ним довольно дерьмово обращались. Да и сейчас не сильно все изменилось. При этом мне надо из него выжать результат по максимуму.

– И профилактический пиздюль не поможет? – уточнил Джек, отправив в рот луковое кольцо и глотнув пива.

– Эти пиздюли на него сыпались последние… – Брок хмыкнул. – Сколько он себя помнит.

– Дерьмово. И что делать будешь?

Брок покрутил в руках салфетку, свернул ее в валик, разорвал напополам. Погонял пальцем получившиеся обрывки.

– Ну я подобрал один способ, вроде работает.

– Боишься, что привяжешься к парню? – прямо спросил Джек, который всегда видел самую суть.

– Этого не будет, – поморщился Брок и смел на угол стола клочки салфетки.

– Ну-ну. Еще по одной?

* * *

В мире все было относительно спокойно, и Солдата разбудили четко по графику, через полгода. На регламентированные два месяца, для обучения, переподготовки, экспериментов.

Брок был готов. Он составил четкую методику, исключающую физические наказания (это все равно не действовало). Работа на доверии. На желании награды.

Криокамера шипела, исходя паром, медики бегали вокруг, проверяя приборы и показатели. Солдат неподвижно лежал в стеклянном гробу, словно мертвец, готовый к очередному воскрешению.

Через час он шевельнул пальцами, а через два с трудом сел, обводя мутным взглядом техников и бойцов. Брок шагнул вперед, с силой сжал его плечо, заставив посмотреть на себя.

– Зимний, эй, это я, Брок. Как себя чувствуешь?

Солдат уставился на него, чуть покачиваясь, разлепил синие губы.

– Брок… блокнот…

– Все здесь, – успокаивающе сказал Брок, хлопнув по карману с блокнотом. Потянул Солдата на себя. – Можешь встать? Пойдем, быстро отмоем тебя и отогреваться.

Солдат послушно встал, навалившись неуклюжим пока телом на Брока.

* * *

Пирс пришел без предупреждения. Солдат работал с двумя небольшими грушами одновременно, ударяя по ним обеими руками с разной скоростью и амплитудой.

– Вольно, – ответил Пирс вытянувшемуся Броку, кивнул Солдату. – Продолжай, Агент.

Солдат покосился на Пирса, на нижней челюсти вспухли желваки, и он с остервенением набросился на груши, грозя превратить их в ошметки за пару десятков ударов.

– Агент хорошо тебя слушается.

– Спасибо, сэр.

Пирс глянул на Брока в упор холодными, будто мертвыми глазами. Совсем не такими, как у Солдата, хоть цвет и был похож. Направился к Солдату, который с каждым его шагом все сильнее и жестче бил по последней оставшейся груше. Вторая висела рядом жалкими лохмотьями.

– Агент.

Солдат напрягся, но не прекратил тренировку.

– Зимний, перед тобой глава Гидры, – ровно сказал Брок.

Груша сорвалась с пружины, отлетев на добрый десяток метров. Солдат медленно повернулся к Пирсу, смотря в сторону. Тот недобро усмехнулся, окинув его взглядом с ног до головы.

– Что ж, Рамлоу. Я вам дал карт-бланш, и я своих слов не забираю. Пока Агент работает, мне не интересно, какими методами вы этого добиваетесь.

Он ушел, а Солдат тревожно посмотрел на Брока.

– У нас проблемы? Я напортачил?

– Все ок, Зимний, – рассеянно сказал Брок, потирая подбородок. – Но в следующий раз не стоит игнорировать его. Помни про субординацию, парень.

* * *

Гидра не теряла надежды вырастить новое поколение модификантов, и Солдат три раза в неделю подолгу сидел в кресле, пока из него выкачивали кровь, надеясь повторить успех Золы.

После процедуры он всегда был вялым, замедленным, почти бессильным. Брок отменял обучение, даже теорию, и отводил Солдата отлеживаться в свою квартиру на базе.

Солдат сворачивался клубком на диване, открывал свой блокнот и перечитывал его. Некоторые страницы были протерты почти до дыр. Иногда он брал ручку и начинал писать, даже не смотря в блокнот, подняв расфокусированный взгляд к потолку.

 _Парамус, сто седьмой, глупости, Ст… Сти_ _…_

* * *

Солдат взбрыкнул почти по расписанию. Группа Брока вместе с Солдатом уже была в джете, а вылет планировался через десять минут.

Уильямс, второй снайпер, протянул руку к винтовке Солдата, зафиксированной в креплениях, собираясь проверить ее. Через секунду он висел в воздухе, хрипя и цепляясь за металлическую клешню, которой Солдат удерживал его за горло.

– Отставить, Зимний! Отпусти его, – скомандовал Брок.

Солдат искоса глянул на него, оскалился и сильнее сдавил пальцы, пережимая артерию.

– Он хотел взять мое, – рыкнул Солдат.

– Отпусти его, – с нажимом повторил Брок, пристально глядя ему в глаза.

Долгую секунду Солдат с бешенством смотрел на Уильямса, потом со скрежетом разжал пальцы, повел плечами и отступил. Уильямс упал на сиденье, задыхаясь и растирая горло. Брок вытащил рацию.

– Вылет задержать на пятнадцать минут.

Получив подтверждение от пилота и диспетчера, он открыл люк и шагнул на трап, приказав Солдату следовать за собой.

– Мы что-то забыли? – напряженно спросил тот, стоило им вернуться к камере, где ночевал Солдат в периоды вне крио. Сел на койку по знаку Брока, глянул исподлобья.

– Я вернусь завтра к полудню. Воды и еды в шкафу тебе хватит.

Солдат тут же встал, беспокойно дернувшись.

– А миссия…

– Справимся без тебя.

Электронный замок мигнул зеленым, показывая, что сдерживающий купол активируется сразу, как только Брок закроет дверь. Солдат повернулся к нему, качнулся на месте, подавляя желание выйти. Нарушить приказ.

– Но…

– Ты напал на своего, – равнодушно сказал Брок, вводя параметры на панели управления куполом. – Ты отстранен от заданий.

Солдат сел обратно на койку и уставился в пол, быстро моргая и сжимая челюсти. Брок закрыл за собой дверь, проверил замки и купол и направился на выход, к джету.

За следующие двадцать четыре часа Солдат то неподвижно сидел на койке, то начинал ходить из угла в угол, как зверь в клетке. Брок периодически приглядывал за ним через видеонаблюдение. Хорошо, что миссия была не из разряда невыполнимых (то есть когда без Солдата никак). Его блокнот Брок увез с собой. Иногда Солдат останавливался, долго смотрел в глазок видеокамеры, потом снова принимался маячить по периметру.

За эти часы он не спал и только пил воду.

* * *

Солдат рванул к открывшейся двери и резко затормозил у самого порога, наткнувшись на взгляд Брока.

– Командир…

– Доложи самочувствие.

– В норме, – выдохнул Солдат и жадно подался вперед. – По расписанию тренировка…

– Зал занят моими ребятами, – прервал его Брок, подошел к шкафчику, переложил из своего рюкзака на полку несколько брикетов сухпайка. Чистая фильтрованная вода была в неограниченном доступе в крохотном закутке, вместившим в себя унитаз и раковину. – Потом тренировки у других групп.

Брок почти видел, как рвутся из Солдата слова: **«** А я? **»**

Следующие двенадцать часов Солдат просидел на своей койке.

* * *

По вторникам медики забирали Солдата для бесконечных тестов и сцеживания суперкрови. Брок положил на полку рядом с нетронутыми пайками еще два брикета, направился к выходу. Солдат качнулся вслед за ним.

– Сегодня тесты…

– Их не будет, – ответил Брок и закрыл перед ним дверь.

* * *

Отсутствие тестов, как и рассчитывал Брок, дало трещину в броне. Солдат впадал во все больший ужас от неизвестности и подвешенного положения. За все годы он четко уяснил себе, что как бы ни проебывался, что бы ни вытворял, миссии и медицинские манипуляции не отменялись никогда. Он жестко огребал от куратора, иногда не в силах пошевелиться после наказаний, но уже через час был в строю, готов к работе и рвался в бой.

* * *

Через сорок восемь часов Брок зашел в камеру и первым делом выставил на полку пайки. Солдат уже не пытался разговаривать с ним и только с тоской смотрел на новые брикеты. Брок закрыл дверцу шкафчика, повернулся к Солдату и оперся о стену, сложив руки на груди.

– Что делают с оружием, если оно дает осечки? – спросил его Брок.

– Чинят, – мгновенно отозвался Солдат, подавшись вперед.

– А если починка невозможна? Как мне работать, если я не могу доверять надежности пистолета или системы наведения?

Солдат с отчаянием глянул на него.

– Меня можно починить, командир, – хрипло сказал он, сжав пальцами ребро койки. – Ты же знаешь, я лучший… Просто надо исправить…

– И как именно? – с интересом спросил Брок, наклонив голову. – Может, предложишь варианты?

– Кресло! – тут же выпалил Солдат, потом зашарил глазами по камере, собирая подсказки. – Глубокое обнуление или… или… электрошоковые дубинки, – вспомнил он будто с облегчением. – Или кнут! – через секунду воскликнул Солдат, будто открыл чертову Америку. – Раньше был кнут и… и… пытка водой!

– Ты еще испанский сапожок вспомни, – спокойно сказал Брок. – Что за дерьмо ты несешь?

– Наказание…

– Какое, нахуй, наказание? – почти ласково спросил Брок, глядя на замершего в шоке Солдата. – У нас не БДСМ-клуб, мать твою. Я спросил, как мне доверять тебе, если ты, сука, в один момент вдруг решаешь напасть на моего человека. Твоего, блядь, напарника по отряду.

Солдат поник, поерзав на койке. Глянул на Брока, сосредоточенно наморщил лоб, будто решал гребаное уравнение с десятью неизвестными.

– Я… я ошибся.

– Это верно, парень. Проебался конкретно.

– Больше не повторится.

Брок приподнял бровь, с сомнением окинул его взглядом. Потер со вздохом шею, поморщился.

– Тогда марш в зал. Двести подтягиваний для начала.

Солдат пронесся мимо так быстро, что у Брока ветром приподняло прядь волос на макушке.

* * *

За следующие три года у Зимнего не было ни одного инцидента. Он ловил каждое движение Брока, работал, как идеальный, настроенный четко на него механизм.

Швейцарские часы, надежные, сверхточные и вечные.

Регулярные обнуления откатывали назад прогресс в памяти и осознании личности, сохраняя все полученные навыки в полном объеме.

Блокнотов для воспоминаний было уже три.

_Лекарства… купить карандаши… хвостики… бекка… се… сестра…_

Чем лучше Зимний работал, тем тяжелее было Броку. Он-то не забывал кривые, дрожащие строчки в чертовых блокнотах.

_Сестра…_

Ебаная Гидра с ебаным Пирсом, гореть им в аду.

* * *

Биологически Зимнему еще не было и тридцати. Судя по датам из его файла, скорее всего, он попал в Гидру прямиком со Второй мировой, или же сразу после нее. Даже если кто-то из его семьи выжил, прошло слишком много времени. В документах не говорилось, потерял ли он руку сам или же это был очередной эксперимент.

Брок не понимал, зачем ему эта информация.

Гидра росла, раскидывала свои щупальца, теснее оплетая мир, душа его в терактах, политических убийствах, взращивая страх и ограничивая свободу. Зимний исправно вносил свою лепту, слушаясь Брока с полуслова. Ему-то было невдомек, каким поганым делом они занимались.

Брок не хотел видеть результаты этих трудов, когда мир наконец придет «к порядку».

* * *

На Нью-Йорк обрушилась армия Читаури во главе с сумасшедшим скандинавским божком. Зимнего экстренно разморозили, и они с группой Брока успели эвакуироваться с базы прежде, чем на основной корпус упал подстреленный космический кит, обрушив три этажа и напоследок взорвавшись, разметав здание и провалившись остатками чудовищного тела на подземные уровни.

Это Брок увидел на экране телефона, включив новости. И сразу понял, что надо хватать удачу за хвост. Про спешную разморозку знал только он сам, его ребята и два техника, которые контролировали процесс. Пирс был вне зоны, и официально в моменты отсутствия именно Брок был его замом по оперативной работе. Техники ехали вместе с ними в фургоне, Зимний сидел на заднем ряду, устало привалившись к окну и прижав к себе рюкзак со своими блокнотами. На полное восстановление ему понадобится еще час или два.

К вечеру они добрались до другого штата, остановившись только раз, чтобы закопать в лесу тела техников. У въезда в город группа разделилась, Брок вместе с Зимним отправился в одну сторону, остальные по двое-трое в другую. Уильямс на прощание хлопнул Брока по плечу, обнял Зимнего, к которому сильно привязался, несмотря на попытку удушения. Если повезет, их побег обнаружат очень нескоро, если обнаружат вообще.

– У нас миссия? – сипло спросил Зимний, когда они выехали на новую трассу, направляясь на северо-запад.

– Нет, – подумав, ответил Брок. – У нас жизнь.

* * *

– В мою программу обучения не входила защита от вторжения инопланетян, – хмуро, с обвиняющей ноткой сказал Зимний, когда они остановились перекусить.

Последние несколько часов он просматривал новостные ленты, едва слышно бормоча что-то под нос.

– Если бы Пирс был в курсе их существования, не сомневайся, тебя бы отправили добывать образцы, – с кривой ухмылкой заверил его Брок.

В голове надо было как-то уложить неслучившийся апокалипсис, инопланетную угрозу и появление так называемых Мстителей, ролики с которыми крутили на всех каналах.

На экране телефона здоровенная зеленая тварь с легкостью расправлялась с пришельцами, игнорируя выстрелы в упор из бластеров. Господи, теперь в лексикон на полном основании войдет сленг «Звездного Пути». Все задроты перед своими ноутами наверняка визжат от восторга.

– А это кто? – вдруг напряженно спросил Зимний, показав Броку какого-то атлета в цветах флага с метровым фрисби в руках.

Да вы шутите…

– Дай-ка, – Брок взял телефон, быстро вбил в поиск нужные слова. Результат не замедлил себя ждать. – Ну охренеть… У тебя конкурент, Зимний. Еще один размороженный суперсолдат. Версия первая, идеальная.

– Кто он? – повторил Зимний, со странным, уязвимым выражением глядя на Брока. – Я его знал?

– Да откуда бы? Хотя… Судя по датам, вы примерно в одно время родились. Он тогда был дохрена популярен. Да и потом… Просто живая легенда, мда… Он, кстати, на войне сражался с Гидрой и почти преуспел.

А вот эта информация может быть им полезна. Если эти Мстители не окажутся под контролем Щита (а значит, Гидры), то надо будет слить им наводку на Пирса.

Зимний забрал телефон к себе и по новой включил ролик с Капитаном. А потом снова. И еще. И еще.

– Ты все равно круче, – успокоил его Брок. – У Кэпа только щит и патриотизм, а у тебя бионическая рука и я.

Зимний не ответил, застывшим взглядом рассматривая Капитана.

* * *

Через три дня они добрались до Бьютта, где Брок по липовым документам арендовал трейлер в трейлерном парке. Здесь можно остановиться уже на несколько месяцев. Не совсем дно, но и не сияющий благополучием район. Соседям друг до друга особо дела нет, соли по-дружески не попросишь. То, что нужно.

Наличных надолго им не хватит, к тому же надо было оставить запас на будущее. Брок аккуратно связался с Джеком, сказал, что жив и скрывается. Тот, не задавая лишних вопросов, перевел ему на левый счет пятнадцать тысяч. Брок не стал отказываться, пообещав, что вернет все до цента, как только они будут в безопасности.

Зимнему в трейлере явно понравилось. Тот был темным, с замызганными окнами, с колонией тараканов в кухонном закутке и подгнившими досками в полу. Прямо райский уголок.

Главное, подведен водопровод, а с остальным они разберутся.

Пару дней они отдраивали новое временное жилье, ночуя в купленном с рук старом пикапе. Зимний со счастливой улыбкой носился с ведром и тряпкой до уличного крана и обратно. Обнаружив его на карачках, тщательно протирающим стыки между плинтусом и полом, Брок не выдержал.

– Зимний, нам с пола не есть, можешь умерить энтузиазм.

– Пыли не должно быть. Пыль – это плохо. Опасно. Тяжело дышать.

Брок иногда и близко не понимал, что у того творится в голове. В любом случае, это пока только цветочки, ягодки были впереди. Без обнулений у него в запасе два-три спокойных месяца, а потом память у Зимнего восстановится за считанные недели, и последствия этого придется разгребать Броку.

В любом положении надо искать плюсы. Зимний как минимум вспомнит свое имя, уже хорошо. Если, конечно, его все-таки не вырастили в лабораториях Гидры. Но это вряд ли.

* * *

Гидра, потеряв Солдата и свою самую крупную, одну из важнейших баз, затаилась, зализывая раны. Признаки этого Брок находил, осторожно проверяя информацию в сети. Парни из его группы разлетелись по миру, в условное время передавая сигналы, что у них все в порядке.

Зимний возился со своими блокнотами, добавляя все новые строчки и перечитывая старые. Брок больше не смотрел его записи, посчитав, что теперь не имеет на это права, и лишь однажды мельком увидел повторяющееся имя.

_стив стив стив_

До дня «X» явно осталось недолго. Но пока что Брок подрабатывал в местном тренажерном зале, а Зимний либо зависал в сети, бесконечно перечитывая информацию о Мстителях, либо с маниакальным усердием поддерживал чистоту в трейлере. Готовили они по очереди, и Брок провел несколько утомительных вечеров, объясняя азы кулинарии. Зимний, всю жизнь питавшийся армейскими пайками и протеиновыми смесями, долго не мог понять, зачем им менять рацион. Но, попробовав один раз пасту с жареными полосками бекона, мгновенно проникся новой религией.

* * *

– Мисс Мэнди опять про тебя спрашивала.

Брок вздохнул, не отрываясь от чистки пистолета. Зимний нарезал картофель на идеальные прямоугольники. Брок как-то интереса ради замерил – одинаковые до миллиметра.

– Что на этот раз? Ручка на двери отвалилась? Протекает раковина?

– Сказала, трубы засорились, надо прочистить.

Миловидная соседка не теряла надежды еще раз заманить Брока в свою спальню. Однако и первый раз был явной ошибкой. Брок уже думал, что надо было представить Зимнего не как контуженного младшего брата, а как любовника. Но тогда точно их парочку стали бы обсуждать в каждом трейлере, да еще и проблемы могли бы быть с некоторыми геененавистниками. Переезжать раньше времени не хотелось.

– Ты сам сходи, Зимний, – предложил Брок. – Ты получше меня в трубах разбираешься.

Тот хмыкнул, бросил в шипящее масло картофель, потом достал из крошечного холодильника упаковку сосисок и пару бутылок пива. Его не брал алкоголь, что не мешало ему наслаждаться вкусом. Вообще-то неплохая способность.

– Мисс Мэнди будет разочарована. Я ведь уже успел пожаловаться ей, как тяжело в наше время найти хорошего парня, – Зимний ухмыльнулся, выложил готовый картофель в глубокую тарелку. – Она пообещала познакомить меня со своим кузеном. Так что ее трубы на тебе.

– От тебя одни проблемы, приятель, – Брок убрал собранный почищенный пистолет, освободил журнальный столик, за которым они ели (в кухне места под стулья уже не было).

Зимний поставил на столик тарелки и пиво, упал на диван рядом с Броком и потянулся к планшету. По обыкновению, зашел на новостной сайт, быстро просматривая сразу несколько лент одновременно. Брок включил телевизор, наколол на вилку ломтик картошки.

– Кстати, меня Баки зовут, – совсем не кстати сказал Зимний, отрывая Брока от боевичка со Сталлоне.

– Придумал или вспомнил? – уточнил Брок, открывая свое пиво.

– Вспомнил.

– Что еще?

Зимний, то есть Баки, глотнул из бутылки, пролистывая новости.

– По мелочи. Войну. Как в Гидру попал.

– Так себе воспоминания, – заметил Брок. – Ты поэтому у меня снотворное тиснул?

– Ага.

– Хочешь поговорить?

Баки поставил бутылку на стол, отложил планшет, со вздохом потер глаза, откинувшись на спинку. Сказал тихо:

– Сестра год назад умерла, от старости. Всего год. Не успел…

Брок притянул его за к себе, обняв за плечи. Баки молча уткнулся лицом ему в шею, тяжело, прерывисто вздыхая. Правильно говорила тетя Джина – нельзя вложить душу в воспитание человека и остаться равнодушным. Каким бы профессионалом ты ни был.

– У нее дети остались, внуки? – негромко спросил Брок через пару минут.

– Н-нет, они... они не знают меня, она же младше была… Меня никто больше не знает…

Брок крепче прижал его, давая поддержку, помогая своим присутствием.

– А как же Стив?

Баки крупно вздрогнул, сразу отстранился, глядя на него широко открытыми, покрасневшими глазами. Попробовал что-то сказать, но не смог, скривившись и закусив губу.

– Откуда ты знаешь? – жалко спросил он.

– С ним можно связаться, – вместо ответа сказал Брок. – Подумай. У него тоже не осталось никого, кто бы его знал.

– …Я работал на Гидру, – наконец сипло ответил Баки.

Брок взял планшет, открыл сайт, посвященный Мстителям.

– Кэп сейчас в Нью-Йорке. В одной команде со Старком и Черной Вдовой. Я думал, кому можно подкинуть информацию по Пирсу, – Брок побарабанил по краю планшета. – Это самый безопасный вариант, на мой взгляд. Хочешь, поедем со мной.

На экране планшета Капитан сурово смотрел вдаль, подняв перед собой щит. Лицо скрыто полумаской на шлеме, сжатая челюсть – хоть сейчас в бой. Баки зачарованно смотрел на его изображение, потом вздохнул коротко и кивнул.

– Да… поедем, – хрипловато сказал он.

* * *

Информация на Пирса подоспела как раз вовремя. Оказалось, Гидре не надо было тратить время и ресурсы на выслеживание Солдата. Стартовавший проект **«** Озарение **»** нашел бы их обоих в два счета. Хеликерриеры остались в доках, программа Золы была уничтожена, а Пирс арестован. Быстро и изящно, как и все, что делала Вдова.

Баки не высовывался, запретив Броку пока говорить про него. Капитан, в жизни оказавшийся еще мощнее, чем на экране, сдержанно поблагодарил за наводку. Похоже, новости о Гидре неслабо ударили по нему.

– Я рассмотрел ваши условия, мистер Рамлоу, – Брок поморщился на **«** мистера **»** , но не стал поправлять. В конце концов, он больше не агент. – Но работать в Щите вы не будете. Вас и вашу команду проведут по программе защиты свидетелей.

Что ж, Брок и не рассчитывал, что удастся так запросто вернуться в строй. Кэп протянул ему руку, Брок ответил на рукопожатие, думая о том, каково ему было благодарить гидровца, пусть и бывшего.

– Вы сильно рисковали, отдавая нам эту информацию.

– Мой напарник сказал, что тебе можно доверять, Кэп.

– Польщен, – прохладно ответил тот.

– Можно личный вопрос?

Кэп дернул бровью, но кивнул.

– Ты искал потом Барнса, когда он упал с поезда?

Броку показалось, что он на волосок разминулся со смертью, такой яростью полыхнули глаза Роджерса.

– Не зарывайся, Рамлоу, – промурлыкала Вдова, прищурившись. – Я тебя и под программой найду.

– Искал, – процедил Роджерс. – Двое суток.

В кармане зажужжал телефон, Брок прочел сообщение: **«** Дай ему трубку и прекрати спрашивать обо мне! **»** Они с Кэпом и Вдовой были в парке, а Баки следил за ними с высотки в полукилометре отсюда, с легкостью читая по губам. Брок нажал на вызов и протянул Роджерсу телефон.

– У моего напарника к тебе вопрос.

Роджерс, не сводя с него пристального взгляда, взял телефон, но не поднес к себе, а нажал на значок громкой связи. Вот черт.

– С… Стив, это я… – Брок еще не слышал у Баки такого болезненного, срывающегося голоса.

Роджерс побелел, как полотно, стиснул в пальцах телефон. Вдова перетекла к Броку, наставив на него пистолет.

– Я... это… жив… _Романова, отъебись от Брока_ , – вдруг рявкнул Баки по-русски так, что все вздрогнули. Даже Вдова.

– Где ты? – сломленным голосом спросил Роджерс, сжимая телефон.

– Я здесь. Сейчас буду.

Через минуту Баки показался в конце аллеи, и Роджерс пошатнулся, выронив телефон, который так и не отдал.

– Это Зимний Солдат! – воскликнула Вдова одновременно с роджерсовским слабым:

– Бак...

Роджерс рванул вперед, Баки застыл, отчаянно вцепившись в карманы. Вдова держала его на мушке, явно сдерживаясь, чтобы не начать стрелять. Баки чуть не упал, когда Роджерс влепился в него, сгребая в объятия. Потом будто опомнился, обнял в ответ, хрипло выдохнув.

– Стиви… задушишь, – через несколько минут просипел Баки, однако и не подумал сам разжать руки, держась за Роджерса, как утопающий за спасательный круг.

– Бак, Баки, Баки... – хрипло повторял Роджерс, стискивая его, словно желая срастись с ним в одно целое.

– Пошли, что ли, кофейку попьем, – предложил Брок Вдове. – Тут на полчаса, не меньше.

Та наконец опустила пистолет, поправила волосы.

– По всем гидровским документам Солдата ликвидировали четыре года назад.

А Пирс-то ушлый оказался, решил в личное пользование Солдата прибарахлить, а остальным главам Гидры отчитаться об уничтожении оружия.

– Пусть так и будет, – попросил Брок.

– Пожалуй, – протянула Вдова, убрав пистолет в кобуру, задумчиво рассматривая обнявшуюся парочку. – У Стива день рождения скоро, а я так и не решила, что ему подарить. Да, и насчет твоей работы на Щит…

Так все-таки будет работа?

– Жду тебя на собеседование завтра в десять. И не опаздывай.

**Через шесть месяцев.**

Брок не проспал и пары часов, как его разбудил настойчивый стук в дверь. Матерясь, он потащился открывать. Баки, злой как шмель, влетел в квартиру, таща на плече объемный рюкзак.

– Я у тебя поживу, – бескомпромиссно заявил он, кинув рюкзак на «свой» диван.

– Что опять? – со вздохом спросил Брок, устало проведя рукой по лицу. Он только накануне вернулся с недельной миссии и не готов был сейчас разгребать очередную драму.

– Пошел он! – запальчиво сказал Баки. – Ни капельки не изменился за сраные сто лет, так и норовит….

Брок, не дослушав, ушел на кухню и включил кофеварку. Ему нужен кофе. Много, много кофе.

– Я не нанимался спасать его тощую задницу… – донеслось из гостиной.

– Угум, – пробурчал Брок в ответ, следя за наполнением чашки.

– …что, нахуй, за манера – везде рваться со щитом наперевес…

Первая порция кофе помогла немного прояснить мозги. А после второй Брок уже сможет выслушать все, что Баки желает ему сказать.

– …а он еще будет меня поучать, гребаный...

Второй стук в дверь был не менее экспрессивен, чем первый.

– Не открывай!

Ага, не хватало еще новую дверь покупать, когда Кэп снесет эту.

– Баки!

– Иди нахрен!

Брок двинулся обратно на кухню, зевнул, достал вторую порцию кофе, не вслушиваясь в разборки. Теперь еще утром от соседки выслушивать. Раз уж почти проснулся, можно и поесть. Он поставил в микроволновку замороженный обед, достал хлеб и банку с нутеллой.

–...Это моя работа…

– Ну заебись теперь! Может, мне тоже без парашюта в люк выйти?!

– Бак, ты…

Микроволновка пискнула, сэндвичи были готовы. Фоновый шум почти не мешал.

– Я же не смогу без тебя…

Началось.

Брок перемешал рагу, полил кетчупом.

–...ты все, что у меня есть…

Добавил майонеза, чтобы повысить уровень нормальности в организме.

– …тоже тебя люблю…

Брок треснулся головой о стол. В комнате притихли.

– Или идите сюда пить кофе, или валите! – гаркнул он. – Я двое суток не спал.

Прав был Экзюпери, если уж ты совершил глупость и приручил кого-то, то огребать за это придется всю жизнь. Но Брок не жалел.


End file.
